


Keep Talking

by amantes_peccatum



Series: 2019 Kink Meme [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Shameless Smut, Teasing, WTFfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amantes_peccatum/pseuds/amantes_peccatum
Summary: Prompt: Clarke blows Bellamy (or rides him, either works) while he's on the phone. Won't let him hang up until she gets him (and herself) off.There are a lot of things Clarke Griffin is willing to do to break Bellamy's focus, and his ability to keep his voice steady might just be at it's breaking point.





	Keep Talking

Bellamy’s been on the phone for nearly an hour, and on top of being horny, Clarke’s now bored, too. He’d been fingering her and whispering dirty things in her ear when his sister had called and he’d insisted that he needed to take the call. She’d used her own fingers to draw out one orgasm, but it wasn’t the same as when Bellamy does it.

She huffs and rolls out of bed, strolling out to the brightly lit living room still completely naked. It’s the middle of the day, and technically any one could look into the window and see them, but they live on the second floor, and she’s hoping people have better things to do than just look through strangers’ windows. 

Clarke finds Bellamy sitting on the couch in nothing but his boxers, hand in his hair and eyes closed while he says something sharp to Octavia. It sounds like they’re having an argument, which is pretty on par for the Blakes. Still, she wishes he’d hang up and come back to bed. 

She leans over the back of the sofa and kisses Bellamy’s neck. He stretches his hand back into her hair without looking up and scratches at her scalp. She knows he wants to soothe her, to say sorry for taking so long, and she gets it, but she wants him. She’s still wet and turned on. Clarke’s been needing a good slow fuck all week. She kisses behind his ear, her tongue sneaking out to lick at his skin. Bellamy shivers and Clarke watches as goosebumps rise all over his skin.

She saunters around the couch to stand in front of him. Feeling her presence, he reaches his hand out and grips the back of her knee, squeezing lovingly. Clarke wraps her fingers around his wrist and brings his hand up her thigh to her bare, sopping cunt. Bellamy’s eyes flash open, his mouth forming an O when he sees her standing there, naked. She smiles wickedly, running her hands through her hair and stretching out for him, showing herself off and swaying her hips.

She leans down, heavy breasts falling forward and catching Bellamy’s attention. Clarke presses her lips to the shell of Bellamy’s ear, the one not against the phone, and whispers, “keep talking.”

With a hand braced on the back of the couch and her tits still in his face, Clarke reaches down to pull his cock free from his boxers. Bellamy’s breath catches, and he screws his eyes shut.

“Yeah, O. Yeah, no, I’m listening,” he says, his voice a lot breathier than a second ago. 

Clarke spits into her hand and slicks his dick up with her spit, pumping him slowly to cover all of him in her spit. Bellamy drops his head back with a groan.

“Stay quiet,” Clarke whispers into his ear. “Don’t want to let your baby sister know you’re getting fucked right now, do you?”

“No, Octavia, not you. I just saw something I forgot to do. Sorry, keep going.”

Clarke drops his dick to press her hands against his knees and push them open wide so she can kneel between his legs. Bellamy only watches as she holds his his cock, already hard, up against the hard plane of his stomach and licks a fat strip from his balls to his dusky red head, swirling her tongue over it. Bellamy’s hips buck and push the head of his dick past her lips and Clarke hums as he enters her mouth. 

Clarke takes him into her mouth inch by inch, slowly savouring the heady taste of him as she laves her tongue over the skin of his shaft. Bellamy is thick around, and longer than she’s ever had, but she’s so used to letting him fuck her throat and swallowing his come that taking him to the back of her throat isn’t even a challenge anymore.

Her left hand sneaks between her legs, and Clarke lets herself slip two fingers past her swollen lips to stroke her cunt, spread her arousal around and over her clit, teasing herself without giving herself what she wants. She plans on torturing Bellamy for leaving her wanting, and this is just the beginning.

She hallows out her cheeks as she bobs her head up and down, slowly fucking his with her mouth. Bellamy slides his hands into her hair and sets the pace, pushing her down and holding her there while he bucks up to feel the head of his dick go down her throat as she swallows to tighten around him. She lets him do it one last time before she pulls away with a pop, a string of saliva still connecting him to her mouth.

Bellamy looks at her as if asking why she pulled away, but she only smiles. She could tell from his rapid breathing that he was getting too close, and she didn’t want him to come just yet. Instead, she stands back up and spreads her pussy open with her left hand while she slowly slides two fingers into her wet hole, pushing them in and pulling them back out, making Bellamy watch her fuck herself with her own hand while he talks on the phone and can’t do anything to help. 

Eventually, he reaches forward and grips her wrist tightly, pulling her hand free from where her walls were clenching down on her fingers. Bellamy pulls her sharply forward, and she falls into his lap, quietly smirking while she’s hears Octavia’s distorted voice through the speaker prattling on. Clarke leans forward and licks at one of his nipples, and then the other, before she covers him in slow, wet kisses.

Bellamy pulls her up to stand in front of him and sticks his knee between her legs. He pinches her nipple, and Clarke gasps sharply.

“Sorry, can you say that again? I didn’t hear you?” he says into the phone.

Clarke can her Octavia groan and start talking again. Bellamy uses his free moment to suck one of Clarke’s nipples into his mouth while he tweaks the other one between his fingers and then switches to give each breast the same attention.

Clarke rocks against his thigh while he continues his ministrations, his coarse leg hair adding friction against her clit while he worships her tits. He lets her go with one final suck to say something to Octavia, but Clarke isn’t even listening while she rocks back and forth on his leg, humping her way to a quick orgasm. 

“Clarke? No, she’s busy,” Bellamy says. He pauses to listen, and Clarke braces her hands on his shoulders to pick up her pace. “No, she’s not here. Don’t know who you heard.”

Bellamy smiles at her and wedges the phone between his shoulder and ear so that he can reach out and palm her tits while she rides his leg. Clarke’s breath comes out in quick pants as she feels the familiar tingle of an orgasm start building in her toes and at the base of her spine. Bellamy drops one of her tits to slide a finger between his leg and her cunt, adding sweet pressure to her clit.

Clarke gasps and bucks her hips, wild and fast, needing the orgasm now turning her legs to jelly. She whimpers the closer she gets until she comes apart with a quiet sob and slumps forward. Bellamy pulls his finger free, making her shudder with one more aftershock, and slips it into his mouth, making a show of licking it clean.

Clarke quickly catches her breath and then shifts to straddle him. Bellamy doesn’t even look surprised at this point. He knows Clarke always gets what she wants, and what she wants is to make him come. She wraps her hand around his cock and runs is up and down her slit, getting it all slick before lining him up with her entrance. 

She slowly lowers herself down, impaling herself on his thick cock as she sinks onto him. Bellamy throws his head back against the back of the couch, his mouth open, and Clarke takes the opportunity to kiss his neck, sucking a bruise into his skin. When he’s fully buried in her pussy, Clarke rocks her hips, nice and slow to start.

Bellamy pulls the phone away and yanks her forward so he can whisper into her ear. “You kinky little slut, princess,” he says, voice harsh. “You’re going to pay for this.”

His smile when he pulls away matches her own. “I’m counting on it,” she whispers back. “I think your sister asked you something.”

Bellamy goes back to his conversation while Clarke rides him, her hands on his shoulders and his on her hips. The harder she works him, the harder it becomes for him to mask his arousal when he talks, and soon enough she’s got him stuttering his words and losing his train of thought. 

“Listen, O,” he says when Clarke really starts bouncing on his dick. “I need to go. I have something I really need to do. Can we--”

Clarke lets herself drop straight down onto his lap, forcing his dick deep into her, and Bellamy lets out a loud, strangled moan. She quickly turns around so she can press the balls of her feet into the floor and fuck him deep and fast.

“No! I’m not! We’re not--”

She keeps up her rapid pace, and Bellamy’s hand comes around her hips so he can rub tight circles into her clit. Clarke lets out a sharp cry, as delicious pain courses through her body from her overstimulated clit.

“No, we’re not fucking, Octavia,” he says, rubbing furiously at the swollen bundle of nerves. 

Clarke lets herself get loud, sharp little cries every time she sinks down onto his cock. 

“I’m hanging up now, Octavia,” he says, and tosses the phone onto the coffee table. 

Bellamy pulls her off his dick and throws her none too gently onto her back on the couch. He grabs her ankles and spreads her legs wide, pulling her up so he can shove his cock deep into her.

“Like that, Clarke?” he asks, as he fucks her nice and hard.

“God yes,” she pants as he keeps up his assault on her cunt. “Don’t stop. Been wanting to fuck you all day.”

“Fuck, Clarke. Just had to go and tease me you dirty little thing? Knowing I can’t tell my princess how good she’s treating my cock?”

“So--good--Bellamy--don’t--stop,” she says, each word punctuated with a snap of his hips into her.

“Not stopping till you come for me, baby.”

Clarke wraps her legs around his waist so he can bring one hand back to her clit. His finger barely completes two little circles against her when she’s trashing, crying out in pleasure as he fucks her through her fourth orgasm.

“Come inside me, baby,” she pleads between moans. “Come inside me!”

Bellamy pumps into her, burying his cock deep inside her pussy, and she feels him pulse and then shoot his warm load inside her, staying stock still while she flexes her walls around him and milks every last drop from his throbbing dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
